delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Fia
'Appearance' Height: '''3'6 (110 cm) '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Light Orange '''Markings: '''Black stripe throughout her body and red highlights on the tips of her hair. '''Skin color: '''White muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Almond shaped eyes with average size green eyes. '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two bangs that run down just a bit past her muzzle while two hairs on the back of head run down halfway down her back. '''Other noticeable features: -'Necklace: '''A necklace she got as a gift from her mother, one of her most precious poscessions she owns. '''Overall clothing style:' Wear mostly tribal clothing, a lot of it earthly colors and having a bit of wear on them. Fia wears a torn tank top that has been ripped up on the edges. She wear no pants, something she took up see how her mother didn't wear any at her age. Her boots are a set of typical boots that are a common wear in the village but customized her with some scrap fur to make them stand out. 'Personality' Likes *Fishing *Swimming *Exploring *Getting into trouble *Dart *Relaxing Dislikes *Violent legionnaires *Fighting in general *Cold weather Fav drink: '''Vanilla Flavored Tea '''Fav food: '''Tuna, preferably fresh. '''Personality: Fia is generally a naive person in nature and has a nack for getting into trouble quite often. She really doesn't mean to get into trouble, more of the time its her actions that get her into it. She shares the troublemaking trait with her mother who is known to be quite the troublesome tiger. Despite that, she actually takes a lot from her father's side by have a relaxed nature to her most of the time. Fia grew up in a time where her parents still were fighting enemies like the DEL and because of that, its made her distance on the idea of fighting. She otherwise had a simple childhood and grew up learning a lot about the village life. Fia was also taught a lot about the legion, about how dangerous it is but despite her parents warnings, she is constantly "harassing" the legionnaire children along the base's perimeter which she sees as a game in her mind. May it be noted that one of the legionnaires there she like to harass more than any other... She can be described as a simple minded/air headed girl, she does what she please despite a lot of her decision ending in trouble that her younger brother Taryn has to get her out of. Fia is relaxed and easy going most of the time but when angered, she just like her mother her temper and attitude takes off. Fia rarely fights, because of this her fire powers are very weak and unstable, she only uses them in a pinch or situation that forces her to. 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Has a lot of knowledge on surviving the forest of the island *Very good at fishing *Excellent skill in navigation of the land Weaknesses: *Compare to her mother, Fia's fire powers are very weak and under developed *Very naive in serious situations *Doesn't enjoying getting into fights make her a rather weak fighter, she most likely to flee than fight 'History' *First born to Fangs and Berserker *First year of her life was tough since she was travelling with her parents on missions against the echidna legionnaires *Soon became too stressful and dnagerous to bring Fia with them on missions and were forced to settle in the village *Taryn was born a year later, he got a lot more attention than Fia did grow up raising a bit of jealously over her brother *Has a pretty average childhood growing up *One point was introduced to Talon in order for him to have some friends but ended badly and never saw him again *As she gets older, she begins to explore more of the island with her brother, getting closer and closer to the legion's base due to curiousity *Get befriended by Isaac after she start to sneak along the fence perimeter of the base *Grows up and soon start to cause problems along the fence with the other legionnaire children *Befriends Dart and starts a weird relationship with him due to his soultouch *Gets caught up in the echidna/tiger war, was used by as a scapegoat by Palo-Mei and Youri *Talonrunner Village burns down forcing her family into a makeship tiger camp *Tiger camp is blown up by Youri, leaving only her parents and brother as the remaining tigers *Currently living in the DEL's base until her parents get better *Gets caught up in the whole Talon and Basker events *Kidnapped by Talon whom forced himself on her *Pregnant with a "litter"h *For a while was on the fence about aborting the litter after Talon was killed *Meets up with the numbers *Befriends Five and Six *Begins to get very close with Five due to Dart and Ten hanging out *Almost gets hurt several time by Dart, puts a strain on their relationship *Sleeps with Five *Fia and Dart makes up, Five dies during their make up moment *Confront Number with Isaac and Palo-Mei and basically gives in to Number's evil plan. Would have to breed with Five eventually *Helps form the "family pack" with the numbers and their partners in order to make sure all the future offspring are raised well *Yay mood swings! *Gets into a fight with her parents, gets disowned *Mary-Ka punishes her, working under Youri and has to begin schooling under the legionnaires *Does not like this one bit *Has screwed up several times on fulfilling her punishment *Attended legion graduation party *Continue to act up and dumps her problems on everyone else *Has a fight with Five which cause him to leave the base *Gets told out by Six to basically grow up *Leaves with her litter to try to "grow up" *Encounters Nails whom she's training under in hopes to find her answers and to grow up *??? 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Can draw pretty well, inherited that trait from her grandmother but keeps it a secret. *She actually pretty curious about the legion and its culture, mostly like what led her into hanging around the outskirts of the base as a child. *Really good at hiding when she doesn't want to be found. According to Dart, she's likes to play "Houdini" when she's upset. * Category:Knuxtiger4's Characters